The present invention relates generally to a crop harvesting machine and, more particularly, is concerned with means for improving the lateral stabilization characteristics of a header on the harvesting machine.
Prior art crop harvesting machines, such as mower-conditioners, have a mobile frame and a crop harvesting header suspended on the frame for vertical movement relative thereto. Suspension means on some machines commonly include upper and lower links pivotally interconnecting and extending between the header and the frame. The frame of the machine commonly incorporates a wheel frame assembly which may be pivoted relative to the remainder of the frame to effectuate raising of the machine frame and header relative to the field. Such machines are disclosed and illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,517,491; 3,608,286 and 3,797,207.
While these prior art machines are generally sstisfactory for their intended purposes, improvement in the stabilization of the header is desirable to enhance the overall performance and versatility of the machine both during field operation and road transporting thereof.